Bad blood
by brenic1love
Summary: Todos la conocen como Madison Malfoy, la reina indiscutible de las serpientes, hermana mayor de Draco. Su belleza como de otro mundo y su manera de siempre conseguir lo que desea han llevado a muchos a pensar en ella como un demonio pero se equivocan porque ella es el mismo infierno encarnado, digna hija de su padre.
1. Capítulo 1: Después del funeral

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes como el mundo mágico de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia** : Esta historia no siempre tendrá finales felices, si no quieres leer a tus personajes favoritos sufriendo mejor pasa de largo porque aquí los héroes no siempre van a ganar ni el bien triunfará en todo momento.

* * *

 **Narrador**

En una cabaña existente en la zona boscosa más recóndita del pueblo de Hogsmeade una pareja había decidido refugiarse para poder pasar un tiempo a solas, o al menos eso creía él.

-Fue un funeral hermoso, las palabras de Amos, el lugar, sin duda era un chico amado. Apenas si lo conocí durante las clases pero recuerdo lo perseverante y gentil que era.-

Mientras él permanecía meditabundo y perdido en sus recuerdos sobre el recientemente muerto Cedric Diggory la chica que estaba acostada sobre sus piernas se incorporó hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

-Es cierto, era un buen chico, ha sido una pérdida terrible para toda la comunidad mágica. Además era hijo único, no logro imaginar todo el sufrimiento por el que debe estar atravesando su padre, perder a alguien que amas debe ser… ni siquiera logro encontrar una palabra que lo describa. Si yo perdiera a Draco o a mis padres o a ti.-

La rubia se llevó una mano hasta el pecho y propinó un leve sonido de angustia que inmediatamente fue callado por un tierno beso de su novio.

-Tranquila, no debes de preocuparte por eso, tú no vas a perderme nunca.-

Los ojos verdes de la chica que él tanto amaba comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y su voz se convirtió en casi un quejido terror.

-No puedes prometer eso, nadie puede hacerlo, ya no. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado volvió, no hay una sola persona a salvo.-

Los brazos del hombre la envolvieron tratando de imprimirle seguridad.

-Lo sé pero volveremos a estarlo, te lo juro. Ya una vez fue derrotado…-

-Y volvió.-

-Esta vez será diferente.-

Ella se alejó un poco y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedes matar a alguien que parece que no puede morir?-

-Harry lo hará, es su destino, él lo vencerá y nosotros lo ayudaremos.-

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo ayudaron a Cedric ó cómo evitaron que Barty usurpara a Ojoloco?-

El semblante del hombre perdió la esperanza por un momento, las manos de la chica fueron a parar hasta su rostro.

-Lo lamento, no quise ser cruel pero estoy aterrada, mis padres, toda mi familia apoya a ese lunático y yo estoy justo en medio. Se supone que no debería estar contigo porque eso significa traicionarlos y no quiero hacerlo pero tampoco quiero estar con ellos si eso significa estar con quienes podrían llegar a lastimarte. Remus, te amo demasiado pero no sé qué debo hacer. No soy tan valiente.-

-¿Cómo dices? Te he visto enfrentarte a tu peor miedo, literalmente, y ni siquiera parpadear al vencerlo, ayudaste a vencer al troll que casi acaba con Harry, Ron y Hermione, luchaste contra cientos de dementores y me noqueaste cuando me salí de control en mi estado lobuno el año pasado. Eres la chica más inteligente, poderosa y valiente que jamás he conocido. No puedo decirte lo que debes hacer, eso es algo que debes decidir por ti misma pero sí te diré que sin importar lo que elijas yo siempre estaré contigo.-

-¿Aún si eso significa darle la espalda a lo que crees?-

La voz de Lupin se resquebrajó.

-Aún si eso significa tomar tu mano mientras el mundo a nuestro alrededor se cae a pedazos.-

-Te amo, Remus.-

-Te amo, Madison.-

La rubia unió sus labios a los del castaño, se fundieron en un largo y profundo torbellino de lenguas y caricias, primero suaves y luego cada vez más intensas. Las manos de Madison bajaron hasta el pecho de su chico y comenzaron a desabotonar su camisa. Él trató de parar pero ella no lo permitió, hasta ese momento su relación había consistido en besos y caricias furtivas pero él se dio cuenta que en esa ocasión las cosas tomarían un rumbo mucho más íntimo y no es que no lo deseara, al contrario, pero no quería que ella se arrepintiera, la amaba tanto que tan sólo pensar en la posibilidad de decepcionarla lo mataba.

-¿Estás segura?-

La chica le dio una enorme sonrisa tranquilizadora, lo enrolló con sus brazos y piernas y realizó una aparición conjunta, ahora ambos estaban en la habitación principal, colocados en la cama con ella aún a horcajadas sobre él.

-Te lo diría pero prefiero que lo sientas.-

Con un movimiento de su varita la ropa de ambos quedó en el olvido y lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente el castaño fue de lo ciego que había estado, la belleza de su amada era un millón de veces más grande, ante sus ojos, de lo que jamás lo había sido.

Mientras Madison y Remus se unían en uno y se dejaban llevar por la pasión, Bellarix Lestrange aparecía ante su amo para darle las últimas noticias.

-Mi Señor, está hecho, no tendremos problemas, el lobito está loco por ella.-

La risa psicótica de Voldemort retumbó en las paredes de la Mansión Malfoy.

-Magnífico, sabía que Madison no me decepcionaría, ella es única.-

La mujer se unió a la risa de gozo y asintió con un brillo de orgullo y admiración en los ojos.

-Por supuesto que sí, amo, ella tiene la grandeza en las venas.-


	2. Capítulo 2: Planes

**POV Madison**

La calidez del agua y deliciosa fragancia que desprendía me tenían relajada de los pies a la cabeza. Los baños de tina eran una de mis cosas favoritas en todo el universo. Cerré mis ojos y comencé a recordar los momentos de la noche anterior. La manera en cómo Remus me hizo suya, sus caricias y sus besos adorándome como si fuera una diosa, su diosa, su cuerpo respondiendo a mis deseos y acoplándose para cumplir hasta el más leve de mis caprichos, la forma en que explotó de placer y cómo me llevó con él. El lobo sí que sabía hacer disfrutar a una mujer, mi cuerpo aún se estremecía al rememorar su toque.

No es que fuera mi primera vez y tampoco había sido mi mejor amante pero hubo algo especial, su amor incondicional, para él soy la mujer más maravillosa sobre la faz de la tierra, es capaz de todo por mí e impregnó de ese sentimiento cada contacto que le permití darme. Él me hizo el amor, suave, tierno y delicioso, sin dudas, moría por repetirlo.

Mi mano derecha se dirigió a mi entrepierna, totalmente mojada y no sólo por el agua, y comenzó a explorar mi sexo, que aún vibraba con los vívidos recuerdos de mi lobuno compañero. Mi mano izquierda buscó uno de mis pechos que amasó con deseo, tardé casi nada en sentir cómo el conocido cosquilleo de calor y excitación empezaba a invadirme. Continué autocomplaciéndome, mi cuerpo temblaba y el agua se desbordaba pero me importaba un pepino, estaba tan cerca.

Mi clímax se vio abruptamente interrumpido por unos molestos toquidos en la puerta. Puse los ojos en blanco, refunfuñé y busqué mi varita con los ojos, el impertinente me las pagaría pero me relajé cuando escuché la voz de Bella.

-Mi señora, ya llegaron todos, estamos listos para cuando usted lo ordene.-

Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, si había algo que disfrutaba tanto o más que el sexo era el poder y era hora de comenzar con los planes para obtenerlo. Me salí de la tina y arreglé rápidamente con un movimiento de varita. Short negro con rayas blancas que se ajustaba a mi trasero perfectamente, chaleco del mismo estilo con un escote discreto, botines también negros de tacón alto y un collar de preciosas esmeraldas, mi cabello suelto y ondulado, me miré en el espejo, perfecta, como siempre.  
Salí del baño y Bella enseguida me vio hizo una reverencia.

-Mi señora, luce despampanante.-

-Es cierto, ahora, vámonos que no hay tiempo que perder.-

Llegamos a la sala de reuniones, todos a quienes solicité estaban ahí mirándome con respeto, precaución y miedo, mucho miedo. Tomé mi lugar en una de las cabezas de la mesa central, a mi derecha estaba Lucius, a mi izquierda Bella y unos espacios más allá, demostrando la posición no tan privilegiada en la que se encontraban, estaban los otros, los Carrow, los Perpenblant y Umbridge.

-Odio perder el tiempo así que iré al grano. Mi padre ha vuelto y, como saben, necesita obtener algo que se encuentra en el Ministerio. Contamos con los medios suficientes para obtener casi cualquier cosa de ese lugar pero esto, en especial, sólo puede ser tomado por mi propio padre o por Potter. Ya que es demasiado riesgoso que El señor tenebroso vaya en persona, nos conviene que el Ministro siga con su teoría de que Dumbledore es un mentiroso con aspiraciones a usurparlo, será nuestra tarea el conseguir que Potter nos lo entregue.-

Les di unos segundos para que analizaran la información antes de continuar.

-Dolores, sé que serás la nueva chaperona de Albus en Hogwarts.-

-Así es, mi señora, tenga por seguro que haré todo lo posible por cumplir con la parte del plan queme corresponda. Seré sus ojos y sus oídos, nada pasará en ese lugar sin que yo...-

-Estoy segura de eso porque yo estaré contigo.-

Los ojos del sapo rosa se hicieron más grandes y redondos que nunca.

-¿Disculpe?-

-Que seré tu segunda al mando, tu asistente, por el trabajo que ya vengo desempeñando como asistente del departamento de investigaciones no levantaremos ninguna sospecha. Mi solicitud para el cargo ya fue hecha, acéptala y envíala cuanto antes para que se haga oficial.-

-Pero, mi señora, estoy convencida que usted tiene mucho mejores cosas que hacer que...-

La callé con un movimiento de mi mano.

-Es todo, Dolores, puedes retirarte.-

Mi tono le dio a bien entender que no había lugar para discusión alguna. Se levantó, hizo una forzada y sobreactuada reverencia y se fue. La siguiente hora les detalle el plan a los demás y me regocijé con su obediencia. Todo estuvo preparado y casi perfecto, sólo teníamos un inconveniente. La Orden del Fénix podría representar un problema, a pesar de tener a Remus en la palma de mi mano no debía confiarme.

-Todos conocen sus tareas, pueden irse.-

Ignoré sus halagos y muestras de respeto cuando un hombre apareció en la habitación y se robó toda mi atención.

-Parece que mi invitación a la reunión se extravió antes de llegar a su destino.-

Bella se colocó frente a él con su pose altanera y de desprecio.

-Mi señora no te quería aquí, lárgate.-

-¿Quieres decir que no soy bienvenido?-

Su voz grave, su tono de falsamente ofendido y su mirada fija sólo en mí me llevaron de vuelta a la bañera.

-Bella, déjannos.-

Se mostró molesta pero hizo lo que le ordené. Él se acercó hasta donde yo estaba sentada. Me puse de pie y, sin poder ni querer evitarlo, me lancé a besarlo como si en eso se me fuera la vida, sus brazos me rodearon y su boca me correspondió con la misma pasión que la mía demostraba. Así permanecimos un rato hasta que necesitamos respirar. Lo miré de nuevo a los ojos, a esos ojos negros y llenos de deseo, y sentí su mano hurgar dentro de mi chaleco y acariciar mi espalda desnuda, un gemido salió de lo más hondo de mi ser. Me mordí los labios y sonreí.

-Tu siempre eres bienvenido Severus.-


	3. Capítulo 3: Mis cosas favoritas

**Severus**

Recorrer con las yemas de mis dedos la piel desnuda y perfecta de Madison Malfoy después de haberla hecho mía una u otra vez era una de mis cinco cosas favoritas en el mundo. Estar con ella era como lanzarse a sí mismo un Avada con toda la intención de matarse. Desde hace más de tres años, justo cuando cumplió 17, comenzó esta extraña relación entre nosotros.

Era la madrugada de su fiesta de cumpleaños, todos sus invitados estaban bailando y cantando a todo pulmón con el grupo que Lucius y Narcissa contrataron para que amenizara, era el clímax de la velada cuando ella se acercó a mí para pedirme que la acompañara por algo que había olvidado en su habitación y que no podía traer ella sola. Debí saber que era una mentira pero jamás he logrado averiguar cuando me dice la verdad, desde que era una niña he sido víctima de sus caprichos, como todo el mundo, una mirada suya, un gesto, una palabra basta para esclavizarme a sus deseos. Por supuesto que en más de una ocasión he logrado ponerla en su lugar, soy Severus Snape y aprendo rápido, a ella le gusta jugar y resulto ser un jugador experto.

En cuanto entramos a su habitación me lanzó contra la cama y me besó. No me resistí, lo deseaba como ninguna otra cosa, desde tiempo atrás soñaba con su cuerpo, con sus besos, con sus caricias y mis sueños no le hicieron ni la menor justicia. Sobra decir que cogimos como locos todo lo que resto de la noche, sin interrupciones realicé mis fantasías y también las suyas. La muy cínica me confesó que tenía demasiado tiempo deseando estar conmigo pero que sabía que debía esperar hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad porque me conocía y estaba convencida que no la tocaría antes.

Desde ese momento firmé mi sentencia de muerte. Me volví adicto a ella, no ha habido nada ni nadie que logre borrarla de mi mente, de mi piel y, para mi desgracia, tampoco de mi corazón. No somos pareja, no oficialmente, desde esa primera vez ella me dejó claras las cosas. "Me gustas Severus, mucho, esto que hicimos me encantó y podemos repetirlo las veces que quieras pero es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte. Sexo divertido, excitante y sin compromisos. No tengo material de novia así que no esperes que te sea fiel y jure amor eterno pero sí podemos ser amigos, amigos que ocasionalmente compartan la cama o lo que sea en que nos acostemos. ¿Te interesa o mejor hacemos como que un obliviate nos alcanzó?"

Obviamente le dije que sí, ¿qué clase de estúpido se hubiese negado? Al principio fue divertido y alucinante, follar con la chica más sexy del jodido mundo sin tener que darle explicaciones ni jugar a ser el noviesito enamorado pero con el tiempo, conforme iba conociendo más y más a fondo a Madison, más allá de la crueldad con la que trata a todo aquel que crea que le hizo algo, de la frialdad con la que se presenta ante el resto del mundo, de su desprecio por el dolor ajeno y de su ansia de poder;Madison resultó ser la mujer más inteligente, astuta y segura que jamás conocí. No estoy ciego ni soy estúpido, sé que es egoísta y dura hasta la médula, como su padre pero su maldad en vez de repelerme me atrae, es un veneno dulce que despierta mis más bajos instintos y cobija a mi oscuridad.

Todos los días me repito que es hija de mi peor enemigo y que mi objetivo en esta vida es acabar con él y logro recordarlo cuando la veo sentada a su lado disfrutando del sufrimiento ajeno o cuando la miro tocando a otro, besando a otro, en la cama con otro pero cuando estoy como ahora, desnudo junto a ella después de habernos fundido en uno, sólo logro pensar en todo lo que daría con tal de que fuera sólo mía.

Con ella no tengo que ser bueno, caballeroso, decente, a ella puedo decirle cualquier cosa, excepto que soy doble agente claro, pero a su lado no tengo que fingir menos poder del que tengo, no es necesario bajar mi potencial mágico para no permitirme perderme en las artes oscuras porque ella es mil veces más poderosa de lo que yo jamás seré y respira artes oscuras con la misma facilidad con la que mis manos la desvisten. Ella acepta la parte de mí a la que todos, incluso yo, temen. Con ella me siento completo y la odio tanto por eso que no puedo hacer otra cosa más que amarla.

Sus ojos cafés buscan los míos y mi corazón late deprisa. Sus labios sonríen y mi estómago salta. Es un ángel, no, es un demonio y está quemándome.

-¿Sabes lo difícil que fue convencer a mi padre de que no te castigara por llegar tarde a su llamado después de que volvió?-

-Estaba justo frente a Dumbledore, hubiera sido demasiado sospechoso si al volver Potter con la noticia de que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado volvió yo desaparecía.-

-Lo sé pero reglas son reglas, no vuelvas a llegar tarde.-

-No lo haré.-

-Por tu bien, eso espero. Ahora tendrás que recompensarmelo.-

-¿Y cómo puedo hacerlo, mi señora?-

Me acerqué hasta su cuello y empecé a dejar ligeros chupetones por todos lados, ese era uno de sus puntos débiles. Cuando un gemido salió de su boca, mi mano comenzó a masajear sus pechos.

-¡Severussss...!-

-¿Sí?-

Puse mi rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo y le dí un pellizo leve a uno de sus erguidos pezones, soltó un fuerte gemido que callé con un beso intenso y prolongado. Mi pene respondió de inmediato, la necesitaba con urgencia, como siempre, deseaba tenerla de nuevo pero la voz más horrible del universo se hizo presente.

-¿Mi señora? Lamento interrumpirla pero hay algo importante que debe saber.-

Nos separamos un poco y Madison hizo ademán de levantarse pero no iba a dejarla ir tan fácil.

-Que espere.-

Bajé mi boca y succioné el pezón que se encontraba libre de mi mano lo que la hizo temblar y volver a pegarse a la cama.

-Merlín...-

Sonreí y seguí con lo mío pero la demente de Bellatrix parecía que no entendía indirectas.

-Mi Señora, es urgente.-

Madison abrió los ojos y se mordió los labios.

-Bella, ¿qué pasa?-

Mi mano libre bajo hasta su centro húmedo y caliente y comenzó a explorarlo. Gimió de nuevo y se arqueó, era una imagen digna de recordar, hermosa.

-Es... es...-

Mi dedo índice encontró su clítoris y lo frotó, despacio, suave, luego rápido y fuerte. La humedad y las sacudidas aumentaban junto con los gemidos y los temblores de ella. Mi boca no abandonó sus pechos y mi otra mano se dirigió a su cuello.

-¡Severus! ¡Oh por Merlín! ¡Ah, no pares, por favor! ¡Ahhhhh!-

El grito de placer que dio cuando se vino fue música para mis oídos.

-Hummm... Es... bueno... mi señora yo... mejor volveré después...-

Me alejé lentamente unos centímetros para poder apreciar el cuadro completo. Su piel perlada de sudor, su cabello despeinado, su cuerpo excitado, toda perfección pero su respiración era tan errática como su paciencia.

-¡Maldita sea Bellatrix dilo de una vez!-

-Es Umbridge, mi señora, hizo un plan a sus espaldas para atacar a Potter.-

Sus ojos crisparon de furia, me miró y lo supe, era todo, se iría y me dejaría. Pero no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo. Sin darle tiempo para que reaccionara, la tomé de la cintura, me coloqué entre sus piernas y de una sola estocada la penetré. Un profundo gemido y sus uñas contra la piel de mis antebrazos fue su respuesta.

-¡Maldición! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Vas a pagármelas Snape! Te... ¡Ah! Te... lo... ¡Mierda!..-

Entraba y salía de ella, mis propios gemidos comenzaron a hacerme perder la noción de lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Mi señora?-

-¡Con un demonio! Tú hazte cargo Bella, ve... ¡Dios! por... ¡Mmmm...! ella y... y...-

Aumenté el ritmo y lo sentí, estábamos tan cerca.

-¡Ahhh! Madison estás tan caliente... ¡Sí... sí... ahhhh!-

-¡Carajo! Sólo lárgate y hazte cargo, sabes que hacer.-

-Como usted ordene, mi señora.-

Los pasos de Bellatrix se alejaron y yo aceleré aún más las penetraciones.

-Por fin. ¡Ahhhhh!-

Sus ojos se posaron fijos en los míos cuando el clímax nos alcanzó, sentí unas gotas de sangre cayendo por mis brazos, debajo de las uñas de Madison, pero me importó un comino, me sentía en las nubes. La sonrisa en el rostro de ella y su voz ronca después de tanto gritar me voló aún más.

-Me las pagarás.-

Sonreí cinicamente.

-Con gusto, estaré esperando ansioso.-

Y la volví a besar. Esa y estar dentro de ella son otras dos de mis cinco cosas favoritas en el mundo.

* * *

 ***Nota** : Esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia, que espero les haya gustado, pero soy de la Cd. de México y en estos momentos mi país pasa por momentos muy difíciles, les pido que si está en sus manos poder ayudar lo hagan. Cualquier cosa que puedan hacer (donar víveres, dinero, compartir información, ser voluntarios, orar, etc.) se las agradezco de corazón y estoy segura que será de mucha ayuda. Gracias por leer, los quiero y espero sus votos y comentarios que significan realmente mucho para mí. Los quiero. **#FuerzaMexico**


	4. Capítulo 4: No te pertenezco

***Nota: Este capítulo contiene algo de violencia física y psicológica, si no te agrada este tipo de contenidos o eres demasiado susceptible, por favor, pasa de largo.**

* * *

 **Madison**

Mis uñas pintadas de negro golpeaban rítmicamente el frío metal del enrome sillón estilo trono medieval en el que me encontraba sentada. Con mis piernas desnudas cruzadas, mi saco azul marino y varios de los hermosos collares que poseía colgando de mi cuello, me sentía hermosa y lista para hacer algo que me encantaba: castigar.

No pude ni quise evitar sonreír cuando Bella cruzó el enorme comedor, ahora repleto de los lacayos de mi padre y míos, hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos de mí. Dio una respetuosa reverencia y trajo, o más bien, tiró al frente a la horrible criatura que mantenía apresada, con una soga invisible que iba desde su varita hasta el cuello del sapo rosa. El asqueroso sapo chilló disculpas y se retorció empalagosa bajo mis pies, pude notar los golpes en su feo rostro, las quemaduras en sus odiosas ropas y, ante todo, la mirada de horror que tenía. Imaginaba todo lo que Bella ya le habría hecho y un gozo silencioso me apretujó el estómago.

—Mi señora, aquí está tal y como lo solicitó.—

Después de terminar mi encuentro, o encuentros, con Severus, y de saciar mi necesidad de él, decidí que debía poner en su lugar al sapo, demostrarle quién mandaba antes de que fuéramos a Hogwarts pues no podía correr riesgos dejándola actuar a su antojo, así que pedía a Bella que la llevara ante mí y, por supuesto, ordené que todos los mortífagos importantes estuvieran presentes para que se dieran cuenta lo que les ocurriría de atreverse a imitarla. Miré directo a los ojos de la más fiel seguidora de la causa, Bellatrix se ruborizó pero se mantuvo firme ante mí.

—Excelente, Bella, me alegra saber que al menos hay alguien digno de confianza. Veo que has hecho un fabuloso trabajo así que quisiera pedirte que les cuentes a todos el porqué estamos aquí el día de hoy.—

La sonrisa de Lestrange no podía ser más grande y más llena de locura, lejos de incomodarme eso me llenó de anticipación y satisfacción. Se giró para encarar a los invitados y con voz engreída, esa que sólo tienen aquéllos que se saben por encima de los demás, se dirigió a ellos.

—Hace unas horas se me informó que Dolores Umbridge perpetró un ataque no planificado ni autorizado en contra de Potter, utilizó a un dementor para tratar de asesinarlo en su barrio muggle. Con esto no sólo fracasó sino que dejó en evidencia nuestra participación dentro del Ministerio además de que demostró su completa falta de lealtad hacia nuestros amos. Por consiguiente, los actos que cometió son los actos de una traidora.—

Las voces que rechazaban y culpaban a Umbridge no se hicieron esperar, de por sí nadie la soportaba.

—No... Yo... N-no soy ninguna traidora. Yo sólo...—

—Crucio. ¿Te atreves a hablarme de ese modo? Tú vil traidora... Crucio.—

Estaba consciente que estaba dejando que Bella se excediera pero es que los gritos de dolor del sapo sonaban tan bien que no me apetecía pararlos. Claro que no soy estúpida, necesitaba de Umbridge, reemplazarla representaría un dolor de cabeza, la necesitaba por ahora y, a ser posible, la necesitaba cuerda.

—Bella, es suficiente. En todo juicio hay que dar el derecho a defenderse.—

Vi la decepción en su mirada pero se detuvo en cuanto se lo pedí, otra cosa que Bellatrix hacía al pie de la letra era obedecer. Sin dudas era mi favorita y con gusto dejaría que acabara con Umbridge apenas dejara de servirme. El sapo estuvo un minuto tratando de recomponerse y cuando se sintió capaz de volver a hablar, aún con lágrimas en los ojos y la cara desencajada, se dirigió a mí.

—Mi, mi s-señora, jamás mi intención fue la de traicionarla a usted o a su padre o a la causa. Sólo quería acabar con Potter para demostrarles lo comprometida que estoy con ustedes y lo útil que puedo ser. No debí hacerlo, estoy consciente de que erré pero si me da otra oportunidad le juro que no se arrepentirá.—

Giré los ojos con fastidio, odiaba tanta empalagosa falsedad.

—Pues no lograste ni una cosa ni la otra. Verás Dolores, justo ahora, lo único que veo es lo desagradable e inútil que eres. No me interesan tus excusas, en realidad, claramente recuerdo haberles dicho que Potter es de mi padre. Lo que hiciste no sólo fue en contra de mis órdenes sino que además fue insólitamente estúpido.—

Hizo ademán de que me respondería pero lo callé con un gesto de mi mano, si escuchaba otra palabra de sus asquerosos labios terminaría por asesinarla yo misma, y realmente deseaba hacerlo.

—Sin embargo, aún puedes serme útil. Si haces como debes tu papel en Hogwarts, quién sabe, tal vez podamos olvidar este incidente.—

La esperanza volvió a su rostro y casi me besa los pies de la emoción.

—Sabía que usted me entendería, es tan magnánima y sabia. Gracias, muchas gracias, no la defraudaré, yo le prometo que...—

Mi sonrisa se intensificó, las siguientes palabras que dije las saboreé como al mejor de los manjares. ¿Magnánima yo? El sapito va a desear haberse ahogado antes de llegar a mi estanque.

—No me prometas nada porque aún no termino. Tú me defraudaste, he asesinado a otros por mucho menos de lo que tú hiciste ¿qué clase de "Señora" sería si te dejo ir sin más? Ts ts ts tú mereces un buen recordatorio de lo que pasa cuando me decepcionas.—

Su quijada temblaba y su rostro se contrajó de terror. Miré alrededor, todos estaban impacientes y emocionados por saber lo que haría con ella, en especial Bellatrix que la veía como si fuera un show que había esperado por mucho, mucho tiempo. Tomé mi varita y apunté con ella a Umbridge que tembló aún más y siguió suplicando, tonta, no se daba cuenta que entre más pedía compasión más placer me daba el saber que jamás se la daría.

—Desvistio.—

Y ahí estaba, el sapo asqueroso y ponzoñoso tal y como había venido al mundo. Desnudo, arrugado, lloroso y aterrorizado por no saber lo que le pasaría a continuación. Las respiraciones se detuvieron por completo, el silencio era total salvo por la risita emocionada de Bella. Mi niña quería jugar, estaba lista para divertirse. Umbride se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, tratando de ocultar su desnudez, no dejó de llorar ni de estremecerse ni un solo segundo y yo no pude más que reírme de su impotencia. Si fuera un poco más fuerte, un poco más lista o si fuera poderosa o simpática pero no lo era. Dolores Umbridge era desagradable en todos los sentidos, no poseía mayor talento que el de lamer botas y abusar de aquéllos más débiles que ella, porque la estupidez era infinita e increíblemente sí existían peores casos que el de ella, su presencia rosa chillante representó una fastidiosa escena que había tenido que aguantar sin más hasta ahora que, sin quererlo, me había dado la escusa perfecta para librarme de ella. Y es que así, frágil y hecha pedazos, Dolores Umbridge por primera vez me agradó.

—No quiero maldiciones imperdonables ni ningún encantamiento permanente o mortal, tampoco se atrevan a intentar violarla, aunque dudo que alguno tenga el deseo de tener algo que ver con ella. Después de esto tiene que ser capaz de cumplir con su trabajo así que sólo no la inutilicen de por vida. Por lo demás, son libres de hacer lo que gusten. Quiero que le den una lección que nunca olvide.—

Permanecieron estáticos pero sólo unos segundos, Bella, claro, fue la primera en lanzarle un hechizo. Le ocasionó un ligero corte en la mejilla derecha lo que obligó a Dolores a gemir de dolor y llevarse ambas manos al rostro. La sangre le escurrió por los dedos, roja, caliente, brillante. Después de Bella, todo se volvió un caos. Hechizos la golpeaban desde todas direcciones, cortándola, magullándola, golpeándola contra el suelo o contra el techo, quemándola por dentro y por fuera, haciéndola alucinar con sus peores temores. Algunos también la curaban sólo para que no cayera inconsciente y se acabara la diversión. En algún punto, sus gritos dejaron de complacerme y la visión de su latente sufrimiento me aburrió. Fue hasta entonces que me percaté de la única persona que no estaba participando de la tortura.

Severus me veía con dureza desde su asiento, lejos del tumulto. Me odiaba y me temía siempre que hacía algo como esto, lo sabía muy bien, él no era un verdadero mortífago. No gozaba asesinando, torturando ni provocando miedo o dolor, al menos no al grado que todos los demás. Era por eso que él y yo jamás podríamos estar juntos de la manera en que él lo deseaba. Me amaba pero me amaba sólo mientras estábamos entre las sábanas o mientras hablábamos de cualquier otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con mi padre pero ¿sería capaz de amarme en momentos como este? ¿Podría verme con la sangre de alguien en las manos y hacerme el amor como si fueran sólo gotas de agua?

No, no por ahora, aún se resistía a su propia oscuridad pero, quién sabe, en el futuro, cuando no tenga otra opción que sucumbir ante sus más recónditos deseos, cuando sus únicas opciones sean aferrarse a mí o soltarme para siempre, tal vez entonces descubra que no sólo es capaz de amar mi ser más infame sino que le gusta hacerlo. Sólo entonces podría aceptar la verdad y entregarme por completo a él. Le sonreí con desfachatez y él desvió la mirada. Me levanté y todos se detuvieron al instante.

—Bella, llévala tal y como está hasta una celda. Asegúrate que no coma ni beba nada, mañana por la tarde puedes dejarla libre sólo si te convences de que ha aprendido la lección. Puedes jugar a solas un poco más si quieres pero que no se te pase la mano, recuerda que aún la necesitamos. A todos los demás, gracias por sus servicios, espero no tener que volver a acudir a métodos como este, que tengan buena tarde.—

Caminé hacía la salida, todos hicieron una gran reverencia, y vi a Severus ponerse de pie y empezar a dirigirse hacía mí, no tenía ganas de escuchar sus disfrazadas palabras de desaprobación así que me apresuré a dejarle en claro que no me interesaba hablar con él.

—Gibbon, acompáñame a mi alcoba.—

Gibbon era un mortífago de baja categoría, no le agradaba ni un poco a mi padre, aunque en realidad a él casi nadie le agradaba. Sin embargo, era rubio, alto, sus facciones maduras lo hacían realmente atractivo, en la cama era algo más que decente y hacía bastante que no me acostaba con él así que era perfecto para lo que lo quería. Severus se quedó tieso y miró furioso a mi elección del día. El rubio se apresuró a llegar a mi lado. "Es un placer, mi señora" fue lo único que dijo antes de ofrecerme su brazo de manera caballerosa. Me aferré a Gibbon como quien se aferra a su escoba durante el aterrizaje, miré una vez más a Severus y supe que entendía el mensaje completo: "No te pertenezco."


End file.
